ask
by blackmagicseal
Summary: KaiJou fluffy story. Warning:OOC, sho-ai. Chap1-ask Dj, chap2-date, chap3-intruder. Thank's yang dah R&R. tinggal 1 chapter-ask again.
1. Chapter 1:ask

**YGO dj~ Ask**

one-short, Doujinshi dapat diliat di Deviantartku walau gambarnya jelek -_-

Pair: KaiJou

Rate: K+(fluff)

Dicslaimar: Milik Kazuki Takahashi. Aku tidak mendapat keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini. Um..sebenarnya aku membuat cergamnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menulisnya menjadi fic ini.

**Warning: Sho-ai fluff, OOC. ****Don't like****.. well, ****don't read****. Thank you~~**

**

* * *

**

Jou dan Kaiba sedang berada di atap sekolah Domino. Jou bersandar di pagar yang mengelilingi tempat itu sedangkan Kaiba berdiri kurang lebih dua meter dari tempat Jou bersandar.

"He, kamu ingin mengetahui apa yang aku sukai?" Jou menunjuk dirinya dengan telunjuknya. Dia menjadi merasa agak aneh karena tiba-tiba Kaiba bertanya hal itu kedapa dirinya.

"Ya, apa kau mau memberitahuku?" Kaiba hanya menjawab dengan suara monoton tanpa ekspresi apapun di wajahnya. Jou pun kemudian memandang ke atas dan melihat awan putih. Dia kemudian berpikir.

"Umh.." Jou mengalihkan pandangannya dari atas ke arah Kaiba dan mulai berjalan mendekat ke arahny. Jou tersenyum."Aku menyukai burger, pizza dan..aku juga menyukaimu." Jou tertawa sambil tersipu."Bagaimana dengan itu?" Mendengar jawaban yang diberikan oleh Jou membuat Kaiba terdiam. Dipandanginya pemuda pirang yang masih tertawa itu baik-baik. Di atas atap pintu tempat penghubung tangga dengan atap sekolah itu terlihat seekor kucing hitam yang sedang berjalan sambil memperhatikan kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Hm.."Tiba-tiba aura di sekitar Kaiba menjadi berubah. Matanya kini menjadi berbayang dan terlihat sunggingan senyum di bibirnya."Aku tidak tahu kalau kau menyukaiku..."

"..apa ada yang salah dengan kata-kata yang kuucapkan."Jou memandang Kaiba."Apa ada masalah.." Jou menjadi sedikit salah tingkah dan canggung. Tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak dan terkejut.

"Jika aku tahu.." Kaiba memberi jeda diantara kata-katanya dan menggenggam tangan kanan Jou."Aku akan mengajakmu pergi kencan denganku lebih cepat Jounouchi." Kaiba mendekatkan tangan Jou di bibirnya dan memberi ciuman kecil. Dia lalu menyeringai setelah melihat wajah Jou yang memerah.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

Hoho. Berhubung memang itu cerita yang aku gambar, jadi ceritanya hanya itu^^

Thank for read~ *hug*

I love puppyshipping!


	2. Chapter 2:date

YGO~ ask

Part2

Rate:K+(fluffy)

Genre:Humour, Romance

Disclaimer:Kazuki Takahashi

Warning: OOC, komikal, random.

Catatan Penulis: Ini cerita yang telah lama terpikirkan setelah selesai menggambar part pertama. Tetapi sepertinya aku tidak mungkin bisa menggambar part2 ini. Kau bisa juga menganggap ini sebagai cerita drabble tetapi mempunyai alur yang urut.

Karena aku mendapatkan sebuah review, maka aku mengepost part kedua ini. Thank you~

**~Date~**

Sebelumnya: _Kaiba bertanya tentang apa yang Jou sukai dan telah mendapat jawaban. Hanya saja dia tidak menyangka akan mendengar jawaban bahwa mutt-nya itu juga menyukainya. Kini dia akan melakukan sesuatu._

Jou hanya menunduk setelah apa yang Kaiba lakukan dan katakan kepadanya. Jou menjadi bingung dengan apa yang baru saja dia alami. Kaiba bertanya dan dia menjawab. Hal itu merupakan hal yang wajar bukan? Oh, tunggu. Sial.. Jou teringat bahwa dia mengakui bahwa dirinya menyukai Kaiba di depan orang itu sendiri. Maksudnya.. ya, dia memang menyukai cowok berambut cokelat itu sebagai teman. Ah, sebenarnya lebih.. Tetapi Jou tidak yakin apa dia akan baik-baik saja jika menyukainya lebih dari teman. Tetapi Kaiba bilang ingin mengajaknya kencan atau dia hanya salah mendengar?. Tetapi dari apa yang Kaiba lakukan tadi..(Jou, kau terlalu banyak memakai kata 'tetapi')

Jou kemudian melirik ke arah Kaiba yang kini sedang berbicara di telepon.

"Ya, sekarang..baiklah. Kutunggu." Setelah selesai, Kaiba menutup teleponnya dan memasukkannya ke saku celananya. Dia kemudian memandang Jou dan mata mereka beradu. Jou dengan cepat menoleh ke arah lain menghindari bertatapan lebih lama dengan Kaiba.

"Uh..hahaha.." Jou menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup dan tertawa. "A..aku akan pergi sekarang jika kita sudah selesai bicara.." Belum selesai Jou bicara, terdengar suara helikopter. Pertama hanya sayup-sayup tetapi makin lama makin jelas. Satu..dua.. Jou tidak tahu. Dia kemudian mendongak ke atas dan melihat tiga buah helikopter terbang dan entah kenapa Jou merasa dua buah diantaranya mendekat ke gedung sekolahnya.

Kini dua buah heli itu berada diatas kepala mereka. Pintu helikopter terbuka. Beberapa orang yang memakai seragam mirip tentara dan memakai google turun dengan seutas tali satu-persatu dengan gesit. Jou hanya terdiam dengan mulut ternganga melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Apa ini!apa ada penyerbuan?" Jou panik. Dia kemudian merasa ada sesuatu di pundaknya. Itu adalah tangan Kaiba.

"Lebih baik kita menyingkir dulu Jounouchi.." Jou entah kenapa hanya menurut. Walau di raut wajahnya masih terlihat bingung, terkejut.

Semua terjadi dengan cepat. Di depannya, kini terdapat sebuah tenda bewarna putih dan di bawahnya ada sebuah meja dengan kain sutera berwarna biru. Dua buah kursi kayu berlapis juga kain sutera bewarna abu-abu berhadap-hadapan. Diatas meja terdapat sebuah kotak pizza dan dua buah steak terhidang di atas meja di depan kursi masing-masing. Jou hanya memandang dengan setengah sadar.

"Apa kau juga suka steak?"

"Eh, iya..aku suka steak. Tunggu dulu!apa maksudnya ini?" Jou menunjuk ke arah meja itu. Dia juga melihat orang-orang yang memakai baju tentara itu menggunakan logo 'KC' di bajunya. Helikopter-helikopter juga. Kini, dua orang berbaju tentara itu berjalan ke arah pintu dan berdiri di samping kiri kanan. Jou sempat melihat satu heli dari ketiga heli tersebut menurunkan orang-orang dengan seragam yang sama di halaman sekolah. Terdengar suara-suara dari bawah tetapi suara berisik itu telah menghilang.

Kaiba memegang bahu Jou dan mendorongnya ke arah tenda. Dua orang wanita berpakaian pelayan yang Jou yakin mereka juga turun dari kedua buah helikopter itu tersenyum kepada mereka berdua dan mengangguk. Kedua pelayan itu menuangkan air ke dalam gelas dan membuka kotak pizza. Jou telah duduk di kursi dan Kaiba duduk berseberangan dengannya. Jou memandang makanan dihadapannya, sungguh menggoda selera (A/N: Aku juga pengen pizza~) dan membuat mulutnya mulai berair, tetapi dia masih bisa menahan diri dan bertanya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Kaiba terdiam sebentar dan mempelajari wajah di depannya. Dia kemudian sedikit menyeringai.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan aku ingin mengajakmu kencan mutt?" Jou berkedip beberapa kali."Lebih cepat lebih baik." Kaiba merasa senang melihat wajah Jou yang mulai memerah lagi.

FIN.

That-ukeish-puppy, terimakasih telah membaca dan memberikan review*Ngasih dek kartu duel moster* *ngajak main DM*

Eh, mau ujian yah?^^ met belajar~


	3. Chapter 3:intruder

YGO~ ask

Part3

Rate: K+(fluffy)

Genre: Humour, Romance, Friendship

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi

Warning: OOC, komikal, sho-ai, random.

Catatan Penulis: Uh, cerita part3 ini terpikir setelah aku menyelesaikan part2. Kau bisa juga menganggap ini sebagai cerita drabble tetapi mempunyai alur yang urut. Yang telah memberi review, thank you!

Berhubung dalam part ini terdapat flash back, jadi part ini lebih panjang dari part sebelumnya.

**~Intruder~(**benar tidak artinya pengganggu**?)**

Sebelumnya: _Kaiba mengajak Jou ke atap sekolah karena ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Tetapi jawaban yang didapatnya lebih dari yang diharapkannya. Kini dengan sedikit trik, Kaiba membawa helikopter miliknya untuk menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka berdua di atas gedung sekolah atau dalam kamus milik Kaiba, saat ini mereka sedang berkencan._

BRAAK!

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Pintu aluminium itu hampir jebol di engselnya. Lalu muncul seorang yang memiliki rambut _spike _dan mata yang besar. Dia adalah Yugi.

"Jou! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Yugi dengan wajah khawatir melihat dua orang yang sedang duduk di meja. Salah satunya adalah orang yang menjadi subjek kekhawatirannya. Tetapi setelah melihat adegan yang sedang berlangsung di hadapannya, wajahnya yang tadinya khawatir langsung menjadi berubah terkejut dan malu. Tentu saja Yugi langsung terdiam melihat hal yang ada di depannya.

Joey dan Kaiba duduk berdekatan. Tangan kiri Kaiba berada di pinggang Jou yang sepertinya tidak menyadarinya. Kaiba sedang menyuapkan potongan steak itu ke mulut Jou. Jou yang melihat Yugi berdiri di depan pintu, langsung tersedak sedangkan Kaiba hanya tenang tanpa memperlihatkan emosinya. Ditatapnya orang yang mengganggu kencan mereka.

"Jou?" Honda yang berada di belakang Yugi mulai berjalan maju dan wajahnya terlihat kaget. Di belakangnya ada Anzu dan Ryou yang berada di paling belakang.

Kaiba meletakkan garpunya, mengambil segelas air dan memberikannya kepada Jou. Jou meminum segelas air putih itu sampai habis. Jou pun mengerutkan keningnya sambil sedikit terbatuk-batuk. l"(uhuk) Yu..(uh) Yugi?"

*Mulai disini, kamu bisa skip sampai end flash back jika mau^^*

_-Kita menuju ke adegan sebelumnya di tempat lain dengan waktu yang sama ketika munculnya helikopter milik Kaiba-_

Yugi, Honda, Anzu dan Ryou sedang berada di dalam kelas. Mereka sedang bermain '_kapsule monster_'. Anzu melawan Yugi seadngkan Honda dan Ryou hanya melihat permainan mereka.

"Hei, apa yang Jou lakukan sekarang yah?" Yugi memindah monster level bintang duanya dua langkah kedepan. Anzu juga memindahkan mosternya ke tempat lain.

"Entahlah, tadi Jou bilang dia diminta Kaiba untuk menemuinya di atap sekolah." Anzu meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu. "Aku juga penasaran.."

"Kalau Kaiba melakukan sesuatu kepada Jou, aku akan menghajarnya.." Honda memukul telapak tangannya.

"Tenanglah Honda, pasti tidak akan ada apa-apa." Ryou menepuk bahu Honda pelan dan tersenyum. "Lagipula Jou juga jago berkelahi bukan?dia dapat membela dirinya." Honda mengangguk setuju.

Ketika mereka meneruskan permainan, terdengar suara helikopter yang mendekat. Ryou yang kebetulan berada di dekat jendela melihat heli itu dengan jelas. Dia menyipitkan pandangannya dan dapat dilihat huruf 'KC' tertempel di pantat heli itu.

"Apa itu Kaiba Corp?helikopter milik Kaiba?" Mendengar kata-kata Ryou, Honda langsung mendekat ke kaca jendela dan menempelkan kening dan telapak tangannya. Benar, ada tiga heli yang sedang terbang di atas sekolah mereka. Dua buah heli sudah tidak kelihatan. Kini, semua siswa juga melihat ke arah jendela. Mereka kemudian berlari keluar kelas.

"Kenapa ada helikopter disini?" Anzu melihat halaman sekolah kini dipenuhi orang. Satu helikopter yang masih terlihat itu menurunkan orang-orang berpakaian mirip tentara dan memakai google sedangkan yang dua sudah tidak terlihat tetapi masih terdengar. Terdengar suara-suara ribut dari halaman.

"Ah, Jou!" Yugi tiba-tiba merasa khawatir. "Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi!" Yugi yakin karena tiba-tiba ada helikopter di sekolah mereka.

Honda menyadari maksud perkataan Yugi. "Sial, awas kau Kaiba!" Yugi dan Honda langsung berlari keluar kelas.

"Eh, tung..tunggu teman-teman!" Anzu dan Ryou ikut berlari. Mereka naik ke tangga tempat menuju ke atap sekolah. Pintu yang tertutup itu langsung di tendang Honda. Kemudian, Yugi langsung maju.

"Jou, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Wajah Yugi terlihat khawatir.

_-End flash back-_

"Uh.. eh.. um..." Yugi terlihat bodoh. Wajahnya sangat merah. Dia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Aku salah, aku kira terjadi sesuatu denganmu Jou.. um..." Yugi menarik baju seragam Honda dan Honda mengedipkan matanya kemudian memandang Yugi.

"Hallo.. ada apa?" Anzu tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi karena terhalang Yugi dan Honda.

Honda akhirnya dapat mengendalikan dirinya dan tertawa gugup. Dia kemudian berbalik dan mendorong Anzu untuk menuruni tangga. "Jou.." Suara Honda agak serak. "Maaf kalau mengganggu. Semoga berhasil..apapun pilihanmu, aku akan selalu mendukungmu." Anzu mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak mengerti dengan ucapan yang dia dengar. Ryou juga sama sekali tidak mempunyai ide dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Tetapi dia akhirnya hanya berjalan menuruni tangga dengan menyimpan banyak pertanyaan.

Yugi kemudian berdehem untuk menjernihkan suaranya. "Ah.. Jou, aku akan menunggumu di kelas. Dan Kaiba.." Suara Yugi menjadi lebih serius. "Tolong jaga Jou baik-baik.. dia adalah teman baikku.." Yugi menundukkan kepalanya seperti sedang memohon sesuatu. Jou hanya dapat terbengong-bengong.

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak perlu memberitahu." Jou memandang ke arah Kaiba yang hanya menjawab sambil memejamkan matanya.

_"Apa maksud Yugi?apa yang terjadi?"_ Pikiran Jou berteriak meminta penjelasan. Dia benar-benar bingung.

"Ka-kalau begitu.." Yugi melirik ke arah Jou.

_"Yugi?"_ Jou berpikir keras dan Kaiba membuka matanya dan hanya mengambil garpu yang sebelumnya dia letakkan dan menusukkan potongan steak lain. _"Mungkinkah.."_

Kaiba sudah tidak memperdulikan orang yang telah mengganggu kencannya dengan Jou yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Kaiba meneruskan apa yang dia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Jounouchi.." Suara Kaiba sangat serius. " Ayo buka mulutmu dan bilang aaa.." Kaiba memegang garpu yang berisi potongan steak itu, menunggu Jou untuk membuka mulutnya.

Jou mengerutkan keningnya. "Heeh? Ini bukan saatnya untuk itu Kaiba!kita harus menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.." Jou memegang pergelengan tangan Kaiba sambil berkeringat, dia kemudian melirik ke arah pintu dan melihat Yugi berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkannya. "Yug, teman-teman!" Jou berteriak. "Ini bukan seperti yang kalian kira!A..aku hanya makan siang dengannya!" Mendengar suara Jou yang kebingungan membuat Kaiba merasa lebih ingin membuatnya menjadi bingung.

"Jou.." Kaiba berkata dengan lirih dan membuat Jou sedikit bergidik. "Teman-temanmu telah mengizinkan..jadi, mari kita teruskan saja makan siang kita.." Kaiba lebih mendekat sekarang. "Atau kau tidak suka makan siang denganku?"

Jou menggeleng. "Tidak.. aku suka makan siang denganmu, tetapi mereka bisa salah paham.." Jou melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Hm.." Kaiba mengeluarkan suara berpikir. "Sepertinya tidak ada kesalahpahaman yang terjadi." Dia menyeringai. "Hei, huruf apa sebelum B?" Kaiba tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Eh? Bukankah Aaa.."

'HAP'

Kaiba memasukkan potongan steak itu kemulut Jou."Kau benar mutt, nilai seratus~" Jou memandang Kaiba dan hanya mengunyah benda yang telah dimasukkan kemulutnya itu kemudian menelannya.

"Kau bodoh Kaiba!" Jou berteriak lagi dengan sedikit frustasi.

Intruder, FIN? R&R?

* * *

**TrimaSkentir 69**, hehe. Terimakasih dah review~*ngasih chapter3* semoga suka^^

Chapter part3 kuimprovisasi sejak sebenarnya hanya dua chapter yang dulu aku buat. Yaya, sekuel~

**That-ukeish-puppy**, yup..belajar nomor satu!*walau aku sudah tidak belajar* hehe~

Tadinya memang mau one-short(amat short yah). Tapi jadi beberapa short.

**Nesia Eg Yufa**, yap. Yang judulnya Ask sama date udah Fin.

Tapi ini masih ada dengan fokus yang beda tetapi tetap satu jalur.

Jadi orang kaya kayaknya memang enak yah(pengen juga) XD


End file.
